eclipsephaserulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robots and Vehicles
The following is a small selection of the many vehicles in use in the solar system. Almost all of the vehicles in current use, including all of the vehicles listed here, have built-in AIs capable of piloting the vehicle under almost all circumstances. In most cases, passengers simply state their destination and the vehicle takes them there. Manual piloting is primarily used in emergencies or by people who prefer the exotic thrill of controlling their own vehicle. Rules for handling robots and vehicles are detailed on p. 195. Any of these shells may be modified for use as a synthetic morph by adding a cyberbrain system (p. 300). Each of the shells listed here comes with a puppet sock (p. 307) for remote-control operation. 'Aircraft' On Mars, Venus, and within large open-space habitats like O’Neil cylinders, aircraft of various kinds see regular use. This includes modern version of rotorcraft (helicopters, autogyros, tilt-rotors), fixed-wing planes, and zeppelins and other lighter-than-air craft. These are typically propelled by turbofan or jet engines, rotors, or vectored thrust. These vehicles are piloted with Pilot: Aircraft skill. 'Exoskeletons' Exoskeletons are powered mechatronic skeleton frameworks worn by a person. Servo-hydraulic joints allow the exoskeleton to be maneuvered by mimicking the wearer’s own movements, as well as enhancing their strength. Exoskeletons may also be piloted electronically. A character wearing an exoskeleton (other than the trike or transporter) maneuvers as normal, because the exoskeleton is like an extension of their own body. A character jamming an exoskeleton remotely uses Pilot: Walker skill (except for the trike and transporter). 'Groundcraft' In Eclipse Phase, trains and bicycles remain the most common form of ground transportation, especially on habitats. In larger habitats and on moons and planets, cycles and cars are used as well. 'Personal Vehicles' These one-person movement aids primarily are used in space, but do not count as spacecraft per se. 'Robots' Robots are a common sight and accepted fact of daily life within Eclipse Phase. Numerous varieties exist, from robo-pets to mechanical workers to warbots. If a job can be done more cheaply (and sometimes safely) by a bot, it usually is. The robots listed here are not generally used as synthetic shells by transhuman egos, often for cultural reasons (sleeving a case is bad enough, sleeving a creepy is just ... wrong), and they are not equipped to be sleeved into (though the may be jammed; see p. 196). Any of these bots may be modified for use as a synthetic morph, however, by adding a Cyberbrain System. 'Spacecraft' Though egocasting is a common method of personal transport and it’s often easier to simply transmit the specifications for various goods and to allow nanofactories to create duplicates, spacecraft play an important role in the solar system, carrying both passengers and valuable cargo. Both in terms of materials and propulsion, spacecraft in the post-Fall era are far superior to the primitive vessels used in the 20th and early 21st centuries, but they are still based on the same principles. Back to Gear Category:Equipment